Acceptance:Students/Lin Rose
---- Short Answer Q's (required at all times) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? Lin doesn't exactly think of herself that often. When she does, she sees a capable girl. But that's just it. A girl. A child. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character think they've been successful so far? Probably making a difference. So, because of that, Lin hasn't been. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? Very. It's just how she is. 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? PFT what's this? What are you talking about? She isn't looking for that kinda thing. 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? Heroically. ---- Multiple Choice Q's (required at all times) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Lin Rose is a very innocent, honest and open person. She has extreme difficulty picking up social cues, such as sarcasm, because of this. She has no problem interacting with her friends but is extremely socially awkward. To the point where she struggles with making friends. She has a recklessness about her that causes her to making some pretty poor decisions. She's headstrong and stubborn, which has gotten her into more trouble then it's probably worth. She's the type of person that if you told her no she'll still do it just to figure out why you denied her to begin with. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Lin Rose's life did not start out all sunlight and daisies. No. Lin entered the world one June day motherless and fatherless. That's right. Her mom died in childbirth while her father was just some one night stand. They never found him. So, when they were about to put her into the system, a father who had just lost his child in childbirth, decided to take the little girl in. Of course, his wife was okay with that as well. They raised Lin as their very own. As luck would have it, The Roses were a magical family, so Lin could say that she was raised with Quidditch and Dueling. Especially dueling. After all, how could Mr. Victor Rose, a champion dueler, not raise his child to follow in his footsteps? Unfortunately for him, he had to wait until she was six years old to begin to show signs of magic. It involved her summoning her father's wand to herself. He was extremely proud of her while his wife nearly had a heart attack. After all, she didn't want her baby girl to blow up the house! He celebrated by giving her her first lesson in dueling. It was etiquette. Lin took to it like a duck to water. She loved it and she couldn't wait until she was eleven and could finally put those dueling spells to use. So when she got her letter she practically dragged her father to Gregorovitch's wand shop. Of course it wasn't an actual Gregorovitch Wand. It was one of his apprentices work. So now, Lin just has to wait until she's safely aboard the train to start actually using magic. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Taiga from Toradora! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters! Also, Muggle-Borns are under the guise of being Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, remember that.) Actually unknown but raised by Pure-bloods 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) Extreme dueling amazingness cause her dad taught her since she was six because parenting goals. 6) What year is your character in? First Year ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Only one and she be normally gay. ---- Gotta do the short answer q's. No exceptions :) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Student Sorted